Requiem of Spirits
by HellPhoenixHichigo
Summary: Crossover between yyh and Fatal frame. I suck at summaries.


My try at a YYH Fatal Frame Crossover, enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Requiem of Spirits

Dark, dismal, cold; only some of the words used to describe the abandoned village. The moon was full and the sky was clear, the glistening stars betraying the feel of this old village. The air was crisp and clean, perfect for this time of year. And the water shone in the moonlight, almost eerie considering the rumors and stories surrounding the area. The renown novelist Junsei Takamine, an old man, around his 50's with short white hair, as well as his editor and assistant were all walking through the abandoned village. Takamie's editor was a scrawny man with short black hair, he went by the name of Koji. His assistant was a woman with long black hair named Tomoe. Both Editor and assistant were around the age of 30. "So this is Himuro mansion" Takamine said as the three came to an old mansion at the end of the village. The mansion had an other-worldly feel to it, almost like it was haunted. Surrounding the mansion was a grove of cherry blossom trees, whose leaves have long since died because winters vast approach. Takamine and crew came to this desolate area to research a novel; "the secret of the Himuro family rituals" as Takamine called it. The stories all say that around 120 people died in this mansion because of some horrible accident, whereas some rumors say it was because the head of the family went insane and killed everyone. Takamine stood at the entrance with an old camera in his hand, looking around at the surroundings. Koji gave the door to the mansion a light push and the door opened with a soft creak, and the three went inside.

The inside of the mansion had collapsed a little, broken beams hanging from the celling, almost like the entrance would cave in at any moment. The three looked around the room, taking in every detail of the nearly destroyed room. Tomoe reached into her pocket and produced a flashlight, illuminating the entrance just enough to truly see the damage. "Mr. Takamine, heres a door" Koji pointed out, the other two joining him. The three opened the door and entered a hallway. Ropes hung from the beams on the celling, slowly dragging across the ground. Broken pieces of wood lay scattered across the ground, though, this hallway was not as damages as the entrance was. Takamine and crew walked down the hallway, taking in the details. There was a large mirror at the end of the hallway, a bit dirty, but in perfect condition considering the state the rest of the mansion was in. "Its cold in here" Tomoe said out of nowhere, the three reached the end of the hallway and found it split into two paths. The path that went left lead to a door that was boarded up, so the three chose the right path.

The right path lead to a door, and that door opened into a sunken fireplace room. An old fireplace was in the middle of the room, as well as a few old dressers. The crew looked around the room, skimming through the dressers and antiques that littered the room. Suddenly a loud creak coming from the stairs caught there attention. They examined the stairs, but couldn't find anything, so the three walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a door, which was locked. The creak noise came again, this time sounding almost like someone was walking up the stairs. Takamine brought his camera up to his eye and looked around the area, catching a glimpse of something horrific. He dropped the camera and ran back down the stairs into the rope hallway. Koji and Tomoe were confused at there bosses actions, yet followed him out of the room.

When the Editor and assistant caught up to Takamine, he was out of breath, leaning against the large mirror in the rope hallway. "Mr. Takamine, are you alright?" Tomoe asked worried. "we need to get out of this mansion, now!" he nearly screamed. "calm down Mr. Takamine" Tomoe tried to calm her boss down. Koji looked around the room and noticed the large mirror Takamine was leaning against. He stared for a moment and thought he seen a white figure in the mirror, standing behind him. He turned around to look, and there was nothing there, when he turned back the figure was gone. Koji shook it off like he was seeing thing. Takamine regained his breath and lead the others back to the entrance, half way done the hallway, the white figure appeared at the mirror. Takamine turned around and everything went white.


End file.
